Cupid and Zei: The Third Adventure
by battleboys2
Summary: My second Story and the third Adventure, (Well technically the first.) Okay so so far, David (The main Protagonist) Saved the World Twice now (but not mentioned, Yet) and now he's pretty much stuck in the world of Angelina Ballerina. What will His next Adventure be like? and when will the bad guys come to play? And how will things turn out for David and Angelina?
1. Chapter 1

Cupid and Zei: Season 3: Episode 1.

* * *

David says "Hi Everyone, David Taisuki here. for anyone who do not know me, I'm the main Protagonist of the series and (in a annoyed voice) pretty much the narrator too as you can see. now on too the-"

Tim says "Hey Hey Hey! Hold your horses, idiot. don't forget about us. Hi there everyone, i'm Timothy Ashwell."

Dennis says "And i'm Dennis Onima. I see you've meet our real Idiot Tim. I'm the brains of the group, David is the Leader with his partners: Cupid and Zei. They have not shone themselves yet but there's Emily "Ruby" Habuki and her sister Elizabeth "Emerald" Habuki. I hope you en-"

Tim says "Hey c'mon Dennis, don't go on and on. Geez, There's also my Partners: Mayple and Syrup. Dennis's partner: Deltaman (the computer Glyfh "spirit") and the two Habuki Girls partners: Ashcroftt (Elizabeth's) and Amelia (Emily's)."

Cupid says "Okay, that's enough out of all of you. Sorry about that, Lets get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

David's P.O.V.

One Week after the whole "Earth and Glyfh world collide thing", i've been taking it easy with Cupid and Zei. I've just left the School when Dennis called.

Dennis says "Dave, i've finished an invention that i want one of you guys to try out. I've Chosen You David, is that all right?"

David says "Yeah sure, i'll be there in a minute."

Dennis says "Great! See you then. Bye."

He hung up and i told the others (the two others) about where we were going and we left to the lab.

- At the lab -

We got to the lab where everyone else was waiting. It still the same as i remember. but its been only a week so of course it was going to look the same. The only thing different was the machine near Dennis.

Tim says "(Irked look) Humph, You sure took your time getting here."

David says "(Annoyed look) Hello to you too. Its been a little while, How is everyone?"

Emily says "(Runs towards David and hugs him) I've missed you so much. Oh, and We've Been great, right sister?"

Elizabeth says "...Right. So how have you been?"

David says "Good. Just been going to school and all."

Dennis says "You know why your here, right. (Lifts an eyebrow)."

David says "Oh yeah."

Dennis points at the machine that he wants me to test out for him.

Dennis says "Get inside."

David says "Okay, but what is it first?"

Dennis says "Huh? Oh a... i actually don't have a name for it but this machine will take you to another world. A digital world In a TV or a recorded video or even a DVD. I've put it on DVD mode for now. here is how it works."

(TV step 1: turn on a channel you want. Step 2: Get in the machine. Step 3: Stay for as long as the TV show or movie is on, then get out.)

(Recorded Video Step 1: Turn on a video (Yours or someone else's). Step 2: Get in the Machine. 3: Stay for as long as the video is playing, then get out.)

(DVD Step 1: put in a DVD and set it up to the machine. Step 2: Get in the machine. Step 3: Stay for as long as the DVD is playing (It can be a movie or a video game.), then get out.)

Dennis says " And if you stay in to long; you'll be stuck in there."

David says "Okay, that's AWESOME! (Ahem) What DVD is it?"

Emily says "(Whispers) Uh-oh..."

Dennis says "I can't check it because its already on, so i guess its a surprise. Oh, and take this. You'll need this for communication."

I shrugged and got in with Cupid and Zei following. Dennis pushed a few buttons and the machine activated. I noticed Emily making a sad look, but before i could say anything, i was gone.

* * *

- In another world -

I appeared in the sky above some town. As i was falling i noticed i couldn't use my powers.

David says "What in the world!? Why can't i use my powers!? AAAHHHHH!"

Cupid says "AAAHHHH!"

Zei says "AAAHHHH!"

We landed in some kind of forest in the open. We were alive but made a HUGE CRATER. We got up pretty hurt from the fall but was all right. I took a look at my surroundings witch looked peaceful ... but not because of me.

Zei says "Where are we? (Shakes his aching head)."

David says "I'm not sure. But lets take a look arou-."

I noticed myself and the others. We were...Were...Mouse!?

David says "AAAHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

Zei says "Calm down, David! I don't know, but maybe this is some sort of side effect caused by the machine."

Cupid says "Yeah and besides, we don't look that bad. This is pretty cool!"

David says "I guess... as i was saying, lets go!"

Dennis then called. Scaring all of us.

David says "Uh, y-yeah."

Dennis says "Dave, How is everything and what happened to you!? Your a mouse!?"

David says We don't know what caused it, but we think it was the machine. We are about to explore the town now, okay."

Dennis says "Okay, Just be careful. We don't know where you are so you'll have got to keep your guard up, all right!"

David says "Got it."

We got up and started walking towards town. As we were walking we saw lots of people. But not Human people, Mouse People. I got a little nervous as to where we were, but then we saw house with a moving truck next to it.

David says "Hum...I think a family is mo-."

I noticed a Pink Mouse (Of course it's going to be a girl) carrying a heavy box and was about to fall.

David says "Hey, do you need any help with that?"

? says "Yeah."

I Helped her carry the box inside and placed it down carefully. I walked back outside and noticed the girl that i helped. She was a Pink mouse with a ballerina attire (The Tutu, Ballet slippers, Hair bow,etc.). She turned around to look at me when i came out. She was a Total beauty in my eyes. But why did she look familiar. She walked up to me and Cupid started to laugh. I could careless to why though.

? says "Thank you so much, sir."

David says "Your very welcome (Blushing), I'm David. Are you moving in here? (points at the house)."

? says "Yes. Me, my mum, my dad and my sister are moving here. I'm Angelina Mouseling. Just Call me Angelina."

Angelina... Angelina...Why does that sound familiar?

David says "(Sticks out left hand) Ha ha Nice to meet you, Angelina. so where are we?"

Angelina says "What do you mean "where are we"? Were in "Chipping Cheddar". Are you new here?"

David says "Yes i am. Sorry if it disturbs you."

Angelina says "Oh no not at all. so were are your parents?"

David says "(Feels a bit hurt, but hides it) Home. Its just me and my dad and my uncle right now."

Angelina says "What about your mum?"

David says "(starts to show his hurt a little and lets out a tear) ...She's Gone."

Angelina says "(Gasps) Oh i'm sorry. (hugs him)."

David says "(Blushs again and hears Cupid laughing at him) It's all right. It's perfectly All right, Angelina."

Angelina says "(In a sad voice) I'm so sorry that i you cry, i didn't mean to."

David says "(Rubs her back) You did not make me cry, Angelina. I'm just-"

Just then, a littler mouse ran up to use.

? says "Angelina, mum is looking for you... Hi there, Who are you?"

David says "I'm David, you?"

? says "I'm Polly, Angelina's Little sister."

Me and Polly chatted for a minute and Angelina just smiled at this, but than clapped her hands, kinda surprising us.

Angelina says "All right! Since you two have met, why don't we go see what mum wants?"

David says "Truly, i'll come to. I'd like to meet your parents."

Angelina says "Stupendous! Lead the way, Polly."

We walked to the front of the track and saw three adult mouse, talking to each other. A female mouse waved her hand at use. Signaling use to come over.

? says "Hello there, how are you."

She seems nice. She must be there Mother.

David says "Great, I'm David. I'm Also new here. I was just helping out your Daughter. (Sticks out his left hand again.)"

? says "I'm Angelina's Mother (Shakes his hand). Oh Angelina, i need to see you for a moment."

Angelina says "Oh, OK."

They walked away and one of the male mouse come up to me.

? says "Hi there."

David says "Oh, Hello, You must be Angelina's Father Right. I'm David. (Sticks out his left hand again.)"

Dad says "Yes. (Shakes his hand). so what are you doing here?"

David says "I was just passing by when your Daughter needed some help and i helped her out."

Dad says "Well thank you very much."

David says "You are very welcome. (smiles)."

Just then, Angelina ran up to us.

Angelina says "Hi Dad, do you need help with anything else?"

Dad says "Well...We seem to almost be finished. Just a few more box's."

David says "I'll help You out if you want me to."

Dad says "Really!? some of the stuff is pretty heavy, you really want to help?"

David says "Yes. I'll help you with whatever you need."

Dad says "Perfect. Thank you very much."

David says "(Repeats) You are very welcome."

I helped out until we were finished. Cupid and Zei seem to have been watching this whole time. It was sunset by now and it was time for us to go.

David says "Well, It looks like i've got to now. I'll see you soon."

Angelina says "Absolutely Positively, David. Maybe...Tomorrow?"

David says "Truly."

We said our goodbyes and Me, Cupid and Zei left. I looked back to see Polly waving at me. I kept walking, but i looked back, waving back at them, but that's when...

Angelina says "(Gasps) DAVID, WATCH OUT!"

I swung my hand Back and caught a incoming Baseball.

David says "...uh...okay...At least my reflexes are in shape."

Angelina says "(Runs up to David, panting, with a shuddered voice) Are you okay!?"

David says "Yes, i am. This ball nearly hit me."

Angelina says "How did you do that? You caught that ball without looking!? That was amazing!?"

David says "...Good Reflexes? (Nervous Laugh)"

* * *

- Meanwhile in the Real World -

Tim says "Darn, when do i get to go in!"

Dennis says "I told you all ready, This is only a test. Just to make sure that the machine would work properly.I don't now if Dave being a mouse there is a side effect, I'll have to check the machine. But..."

Elizabeth says "But what?"

Dennis says "David will have to stay there for the time being."

I overheard and called them.

Dennis says "What is it?"

David says "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STAY!"

Dennis says "I'm sorry, Dave, but to make sure your mouse form isn't a side effect, you'll have to stay."

David says "... Oh All right, i'll stay. But for how long?"

Dennis says "A Few days."

David says "WHAT! A FEW DAYS! (calms down) All right. I'll stay for now."

Dennis says "Good. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

David says "Okay, so how was this chapter? Good? Bad? This is the start of Season 3 of Cupid and Zei: the third adventure. 1 and 2 are not Crossovers so i'm doing 3 now. Or well BATTLEBOYS2 is."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Thank you. Anyone else have anything to say before we close this?"

Tim says "No, Not really...Okay maybe one. The Hard rock all-exclusive experience is a proud sponser of Angelina Ballerina, providing family's a place to play, share and learn. through kids clubs found at Hard rock hotel cancun and coming soon to riviera maya."

Dennis says "OK, One: you said you had nothing to say, two: Why did you add that?"

David says "Yeah why?"

Tim says "Because i know how much BATTLEBOYS2 miss it."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "...Thank you."

Tim says "your welcome."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And remember; i don't own Angelina Ballerina in anyway, only my OC's And now_ thanks and bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid and Zei: Season 3: Episode 2.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hello everyone, welcome back to Cupid and Zei."

Tim says "(singing while in a wheelchair) When you drink water, When you drink water, what do you say? What do you saaaaaaaayyyyyyy! You say: Wabaduku, Wabaduku, yay Wabaduku!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "What the hell are you singing and why are you in a wheelchair?"

Tim says "(Still singing and pull's out a tape recorder) They see me roll- oh what?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "I said " what are you singing?" and do NOT say...That word... and put that down!"

Tim says "What? You mean-"

David says "Stop it Tim! Let's just get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

- In Chipping Cheddar -

David's P.O.V

After what happened earlier, we decided that we'd stay somewhere. there have be no sign's of Cybrans anywhere. There must be some sort of plan there making. We found no place to stay sadly, so were going to stay in the... park?

1 hour later.

And that didn't work. OK, we'll stay... in a-

Cupid says "You know, why don't we stay in that forest we landed at? Maybe you can make a tent and light a fire-"

David says "NO! No Fires."

Zei says "Okay, No fires, but maybe we can make something or ask Dennis if he'll send some supply's?"

David says "...Sure. It is getting late. Let's see. Hey, Dennis."

Dennis says "(In a tired voice) What?"

David says "Sorry to bother you, but we need some camping supply's."

Dennis says "Camping? Are you serious!? Why don't you f-"

David says "We've tried that, Dennis. Please Dennis, we really need it."

Dennis says "(Yawns) Oh Okay, Okay, Just hold on."

David says "Thanks, Dennis."

- A Little while later. -

David says "Thank you so much, Dennis."

Dennis says "Yeah, Yeah, just let me sleep. There are instructions in the bag."

We looked though the instructions that Dennis gave us. Zei Put up the tent for me because i was still in a little bit of pain from the box lifting (I did not use my powers). And before i went in, Cupid blocked the door.

David says "What are you doing!?"

Cupid says "Not yet."

David and Zei says "?"

Cupid went inside and signaled Zei to go in with him. I Waited for 5 Minutes before Zei came out.

Zei says "It's finished."

I went in and to my surprise, it looked like i was in a house!

David says "What did you do!? It looks like a house in here!?"

Zei says "(Pinch's the bridge of his nose, but in a calm voice) Are you serious. Didn't you read the book Dennis gave you?"

I gave him a angered glare, but then looked at the book again and to my surprise, whatever they did, it say's you can do that in here!

David says "Um...OK... (Big Yawn)"

Cupid says "Lets get you into the bedroom."

- The next day -

I woke in a bed to the smell of...Bacon... and eggs.

David says "I wonder who's cooking?"

- Downstairs -

I found the kitchen only to find Cupid making...BREAKFAST!

David says "Are you making Breakfast!?"

Cupid says "(Not looking) Oh Hey, Glad you could make it. (Sniffs) but can you go shower first?"

David: 'Um...OK."

A little while later i got out of the shower, got dressed and came back to the kitchen, still starving. After breakfast, We went outside (as in the back yard) and saw some kind of box on the ground.

David: "I wonder who sent this?"

We looked in the box and found some of our stuff and new stuff that must be from Dennis and a letter at the bottom. I Took the letter that seemed to be for us.

Letter says "Dear Dave, Here are some new equipment i made a few day ago. I found some of your stuff you left behind and decided to give them back to you. You'll need these in case Cyburans attacks. The new equipment includes: A new Battle uniform, Your old Tablet, but modified, Brown Combat Boots, Brown Combat Gloves and a multi-tasking watch. Have fun for the next few days."

David says "Why Thank you, Dennis."

* * *

- At Angelina's -

Angelina's P.O.V.

I Woke up this morning in Polly's room (Since my room's full of box's) and got ready to explore town with Mum and Polly.

Angelina says "Come on, Polly! Finish your Breakfast! (In Angelina's Thoughts) Oh i can't wait! I can't wait! I wonder what we'll see here. And i can't wait to see David again."

Polly says 'Okay. (Munches on even more of her breakfast)"

Mum says "Angelina, Don't Rush your sister. We'll be ready soon, okay? Just sit down and eat your breakfast."

Angelina says "Okay. (In a quiet voice) I'm sorry, David."

Dad says "Sorry for what?"

Angelina says "(In her thoughts again) What!? He heard me!? Uh... (Out loud) Oh Uh... Nothing. (Gives a big smile before eating again)."

Polly says "Is it about David?"

Angelina says "(Gasps) NO, NO POLLY! I mean uh... no it's not."

Polly says "Oh... Okay."

* * *

David's P.O.V.

Me and Cupid left the tent without Zei to look around town. A little while later we saw Angelina with her Mom and Polly and decided to join them.

David says "Hello everyone, how are you?"

Mum says "Great. (looks at Angelina, who seems happy to see him. In her thoughts) Wow, she is happy to him. (looks at Polly too) and you to, Polly."

Polly says "Are you going to join us?"

David: "Um...Sure, If that's okay with you."

Polly says "YAY!"

Angelina says "Stupendous!"

Angelina led the way until Her mom told her to slow down. then Polly ran down the sidewalk and was in front of a store. She turn her head to look at us as we ran up to her.

David says "Hey, don't walk off like that, Polly."

Angelina says "Yes, Polly. You had us scared there."

Polly says "I'm Sorry. But look."

She pointed at a window that looked like that of a general store. Angelina's eye's shone at the site of a Ballet Dress. I pictured Angelina in the Dress. why? I don't know, i just did. She would look Pretty in it.

* * *

- In the Real World -

Tim's P.O.V.

With Davie-Boy Gone

(Note; Davie-boy is a nickname Cupid made during the first season)

I'm now the Strongest Glyfh Hunter here

(Another Note: A Glyfh hunter is not really a hunter. they don't hunt Glyfhs, they are there friends. The whole "Hunter" Thing is something i came up with and i'm pretty much stuck with it.)

And now...Uh...What now? To really be the strongest, i need to beat David. But he's not here. That's it! I'm going in there whether they like it or not!

- A little while later -

Tim says "AAAWWWW!"

Dennis says "NO, TIM! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Tim says "NO IT'S NOT! YOUR JUST TOO SCARED TO LET ANYONE ELSE IN!"

Dennis says "NO I'M NOT! I JUST NEED TO-"

Tim says "AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Darn it! He's being so stubborn! Why Does Dave Get to go and not me!? Darn! That David makes me so...so...Argh! Well, I'll wait, but not for too long.

Syrup says "Please calm down, master."

Tim says "Grrrrrrr... Why should i? Why does... he get to go?"

Mayple says "Oh stop it, Tim! You sound like a child."

Tim says "WATCH IT!"

They both gasped at me for my behavior, but that didn't matter right now. What did matter is how i'm going to get to Chipping Cheddar.

* * *

- Back in Chipping Cheddar -

David's P.O.V.

After looking around town we went back to Angelina's House. She got a letter from her new teacher. Her mom read the letter while we listened. Cupid then tugged on my shirt, wanting to talk to me.

David says "I'll be in the Kitchen."

Angelina says "Oh, okay."

I then went into the kitchen. Cupid seemed a bit out of it.

Angelina's P.O.V.

I looked in to the and found David...Talking to himself? That's a bit Weird. but he seemed a bit stern about something. I then heard Dad call mum.

Dad says "Matilda. Can you come up here please."

Mum says "Coming."

She put the letter down and walked away. I looked back at David to see him Blushing. I hid under the table and listened.

David says "Me!? In another school!? we-"

...

David says "If you say so...you know what. That's not a bad idea."

What's not a bad idea.

David says "So, what your saying is; if i come to school here, It will give Dennis time to make a cure and i might make friends that (in a sad voice) Like me for... who i... am and... not because... i fight? (Sighs)"

He sound's so sad. I thought his friends liked him for... him. Like me. (make's a sad look toward's him) At least he hasn't noticed me... yet at least.

David's P.O.V.

Angelina's mom Called us to come upstairs. I walked out of the kitchen but found no Angelina. Then She... somehow came out from under the table. I decided to forget how she got there... for we got there, Her Mom and Dad were waiting for us. they said something to Angelina that me and Polly couldn't understand. She then ran up the stairs and we followed. Polly was the first one up before the rest of us and saw how happy Angelina looked. She was twirling and jumping around the place and say happy thing's i couldn't understand, but shrugged it off. for one reason is because Cupid was being annoying as always. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Wait a minute... why am i thinking so... i don't know. I then looked at Polly. She. Is. Adorable. I mean it. She's so precious. Then i heard something from Angelina that i can't quite put into words but it seems to have got her in trouble.

* * *

- Back in the Real World -

Dennis's P.O.V.

I do not know what's got into Tim. I mean, one minute he's calm about this whole thing. Next minute, He's complains to me about it. Any way, I spent my time checking the machine for any virus or side effect that could be fatal. And if David dies; the Cybrans get whatever there after.

Dennis says "(Mumbles to himself...Gasps) No. Way."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Okay, Finally Finished this chapter."

David says "Yes. That was a whole lot longer then the last chapter."

Tim says "That Polly is so Adorable! So we'll i appear in Chipping Cheddar in the next chapter?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "NO, TIM! You Appear When A.Z. Appears in Angelina Ballerina: The next steps. Which is the DVD He's in."

Tim: "AAAWWW!"

David says "Oops, Sorry Tim."

Tim says "SHUT UP DAVE!"

Dennis says "Well while they argue, Just know that we DO NOT own Angelina Ballerina at all. and no flames please. Now, _thanks and bye."_


	3. Chapter 3

Cupid and Zei: Season 3: Episode 3 Part 1.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "All right, Chapter 3 is starting-"

Tim says "(Come's in on a Wheelchair with a Tape recorder in hand) They see me rolling."

David says "NO TIM NO-"

(Huge Explosion)

BATTLEBOYS2 says "DAMN IT, TIM! OW!"

Tim says "Ouch, Ouch... Sorry Everyone."

Dennis says "Too late for that. While we fix this place, Let's get on with the SHOW! (Faints)"

Shaman king Opening starts playing out of nowhere.

* * *

- In Chipping Cheddar -

David's P.O.V.

later that night, Me and Cupid where walking back to the tent after everything that happened at Angelina's. (Not that anything bad happened.) We were a few tree's away from the tent when we saw Zei with a letter in hand. We went inside and i read the letter witch was from Dennis.

David says "(After reading the letter) I'm going to Camembert Academy!"

Cupid says "What! That's Great!"

David says "Great!? Why!?"

Zei says "(As calm as ever) Is it a bad thing?"

David says "Well no, but now i'm going to two schools!? That's a little hard, don't you think?"

Cupid says "Well yes..."

David says "I better call Dennis."

I used the communication Device Dennis gave me to call him.

Dennis says "What?"

David says "Ok, yeah um...One thing. Uh, DID YOU PUT ME IN SCHOOL!?"

Dennis says "Well yes."

David says "WHY!"

Dennis says "(sighs) think about it; If you came back from there and your still... well a mouse, how do you think people will react? And besides, i haven't found a cure for it."

David says "Well... That makes sense."

Dennis says "But that is not the problem."

David says "What is then? Cybrans?"

Dennis says "No, There are other side effect's then just your appearance. Your powers are not gone, but locked again. Your 8 years old again. And When you got there yesterday, i think someone followed. I'm not sure yet."

David says "(Mouth wide with shock) ..."

Dennis says "I know. I'm sorry i told you all that."

David says "Oh, uh...I-It's all right. But wait, did you say "Someone followed"?"

Dennis says "Yes. Wait, You Don't think..."

David: "Carbon Dioxnie."

(Note: He is the main antagonist of seasons: 1 to 4)

Dennis says "(Gasps in surprise) THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD BE ALIVE!"

David says "Oh, He's alive. I saw him escape, Even when no one else did."

Zei says "WHAT! And you did not want to tell us!?"

David says "It's not like that. I thought he ran away for good. But it seems he's back."

- The next day -

I woke to the smell of...Bacon and eggs again. But something was not right. I felt something at the foot of my bed and found out that it was only a package. Inside was a new school uniform. (It looks like his old one; a Yellow shirt, Black School jacket with a badge on it, Blue pants, Red tie and Black shoes) I showered and put on the uniform, then ran to the kitchen table.

- At Angelina's -

Angelina's P.O.V.

After Breakfast, I got ready to head out the door with Dad to Camembert.

Polly says "I want to come to."

Angelina says "Ha ha, Not until you a little older, Polly."

Polly says "Aw. (Starts to pout)"

Mum says "We'll see you later, Angelina. Have a wonderful first day."

Angelina says "I will."

I couldn't wait to get there, but we only got to the store when i saw David. He was holding his schoolbag, but he also had a... Violin case!? I didn't know he could play the violin. Anyway, I decided to catch up with him.

Angelina says "I think i'll scare him. (Out loud while behind him) Hi there, David!"

And it looks like i scared him, but he did not turn around.

David says "Oh, ha ha, hi there, Angelina. Please Don't do that."

Angelina says "Why? You were scared of that? (Smiles)"

David says "(Turns his head) No, no, i just... hey, do you know where "Camembert Academy" is?"

My Dad popped out of nowhere. scaring the both of us.

Dad says "Yes we do. Are you going there to?"

David says "Yes i am. I'm one of the new students there."

Angelina says "Really!? So am i. Hey, why not come with us?"

David says "(Starts to blush) Um... all right."

Angelina says "Great!"

- Camembert Academy -

A little while later we got there. The place looked B.E.A.U.T.Y.F.U.L. We went inside and saw lot of people here. I noticed Dave looked a bit nervous.

Angelina says "It's all right, Dave. Nothing to be "scared" of. (starts to Giggles a bit when he jumped in surprise)"

David says "Oh, I'm okay."

? says "Hi. You must be the new Kids. I'm Viki and this is Marco."

Angelina says "(Shyly Reply's) I-I'm Angelina and this is David."

We all then saw him make a sad look then smiled a little.

David says "(Put's his hand over his chest and with a quiet voice) I hope people will like me here. (A tear almost escapes but wipes it away and tilts his head to the face us) Hi, I'm David."

I'm not sure if Viki and Marco saw it, but i thought he was going to cry for a minute. And what he said... Why wouldn't anyone like him?

Dad says "Well i have to go now. I'll see you later, My little one. (Hugs her)"

Angelina says "Bye, Dad."

I looked back at Dave who watched as my dad left, with a tear leaving his eyes. This also brought tears to my eyes.

Angelina says "(In her mind) Why is he so sad?"

David's P.O.V.

It's been a very long time since i had that. my mom or dad embrace me when i go to school. Being called "My little one". It always hurt when i go to school nowadays. It almost makes me Angry and sad to see another boy or girl have that while i'm alone.

David says "(In a very hurt voice) So...Where to?"

Viki says "... Are you okay?"

David says "(Grabs his necklace) Yeah. Just...Just..."

It Felt like i was going to sob any minute now as i got on my knees, shaking terribly. I felt arms around me, Felling the embrace of Angelina, Marco and Viki. Then...

Cupid says "DAVID!"

David says "CUPID!"

Angelina, Marco and Viki says "(In unison) CUPID!"

Cupid says "Huh? (Notices David's Angry Glare) Oops, Sorry, But what's wrong?"

David says "(Quiet voice again) Nothing."

Cupid says "Maybe i-"

David says "No, Cupid. (Get's up Slowly with a reassuring smile) I-I'm Okay. I'm not-Not going to cry. Not anymore."

Cupid says "(blinks twice) Um...Okay then, Master."

David says "(mouth wide open) ..."

Angelina says "Master?"

Cupid says "Yes. David is a-"

David says "OKAAYYY, I'm sure you have somewhere you need to be, like i don't know... going... to the... store! That it! The store. Right, Cupid. (Makes a Demonic Glare and smile)"

Cupid says "(terrified by David) Um... Yes yes your right, Ha ha. I guess i'll be going now. Bye bye. (Runs off)"

David says "(Sighs, then noticed the looks of surprise everyone made. Feeling a bit Nervous) Sorry Ha... Nothing to see here."

Everyone then walked off except Angelina, Marco and Viki.

Angelina says "Who was that?"

David says "My... Uncle."

Viki says "(Looks at a clock) Hey, We all have to go, C'mon."

David say "(Looks at Angelina then at Viki) Go Where?"

Marco says "To the lunchtime theater."

We then ran off to our destination.

- The lunchtime theater -

Once we got there, someone was there with a clipboard in hand, waiting for us.

? says "Took you all long enough to get here."

Wow... Okay, i did not know i was going to meet someone who's like...Tim. I just hope not completely.

Viki says "Hi, Gracie. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Gracie says "It's all right. You must be Angelina, right?"

Angelina says "Yes. and this is David... Hey Dave?"

David says "Yes?"

Angelina says "What is your last name?"

David says "Well Allow me to introduce myself. I am David Taisuki."

Marco says "Taisuki?"

David says "(Nods) Truly. It's Japanese for something..."

Viki says "Japanese!? You can speak Japanese!?"

David says "A little..."

Gracie says "Say something in Japanese then."

David says "All Right, Te mimashou rōru, chīmu!"

Marco says "What does that mean?"

David says "That means "Let's Roll, Team"!"

Angelina says "Wow!"

Gracie says "Nice."

David says "Oh and Here's another. "Gureishī wa, anata wa watashi ni furansugo o oshiete mo ī." That meant "Gracie, do you mind teaching me French?"

Gracie says "Really?"

David says "Yes, Please?"

Gracie says "Well... Say one more thing in Japanese and you got yourself a deal."

David says "Okay. "Watashi wa itsumo dansu o manabitai to omotte ita."

Gracie says "Uh..."

David says "I've always wanted to learn to dance." is what it meant."

Angelina says "Stupendous!"

Marco says "Wow!"

Viki says "That was so Amazing!"

Just then the bell rang and everyone was heading inside.

Viki says "Uh-oh, That's the school bell. We have to go."

* * *

- In The Training Room -

Emily's P.O.V.

I was sitting on a bench, watching my sister kick Tim's butt. I Giggled very shortly then I'd stop and look at my feet. I wish it could have been me. Why did Dennis choose Dave? Why hasn't Dennis said anything yet?

Amelia says "What's wrong, dear?"

Emily says "..."

Amelia says " C'mon, Emily. You have to say something."

Emily says "... I'm Sorry, Amelia. I'm just in a lot of trouble."

Amelia says "Why?"

Emily says "Well... I... switch the DVDS."

Amelia says "What!? Why would you-"

Emily says "Don't Tell sister...okay. I-I just wanted to test it for Dennis and i didn't want to enter a Disc that he chose."

Amilea says "Why not?"

Emily says "I thought he would choose something scary. Just... Promise me Amilea, Please."

Amelia says "... I promise. But only if you tell Dennis."

Emily says "I will."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "There you go. Finished Part 1. David's age has been changed do to the machine and someone may also be there with him and we know why he's there (Sort of)."

Tim says "Part 1!? There are going to be parts now!? And David can speak Japanese now!?"

David says "C'mon, Tim. It's not that bad. And I've always been able to Speak Japanese. Hey BATTLEBOYS2, Why was i so sad about that?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "One: Yeah Tim. Besides, You didn't have to write it and YOU almost Destroyed the Building! And two: Is that a rhetorical question, David?"

David says "..."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "(Sigh) You'll know soon enough."

David says "(Big sigh)"

Tim says "Oh all Right. Don't rub it in and-"

Inu yasha 6th ending plays out of nowhere.

Dennis says "Um... Okay And like before, we do NOT own Angelina Ballerina or Shaman King or inu yasha at all. (Don't know how that got there) And now, _Thanks and Bye!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Cupid and Zei Season 3: Episode 4

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "(In a Irritate voice) Hello everyone. Welcome back to Cupid and Zei."

David says "Hey, you alright?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!"

Tim says "(whistling, then stops) Uh-oh... YAH!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "COME BACK HERE WITH MY DECK, YOU MONSTER!"

David says "You can Duel?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yes. (Sighs) Why?"

David says "Why not make your next story be a Yu-Gi-Oh one?"

Dennis says "Yeah... That's a great idea, Dave, but... Hey, hold on... is that music i hear?"

David start's playing "La Vana no Mutopia".

David says "Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

- In the Real World -

Tim's P.O.V.

David has been gone for a few day's now and Dennis still hasn't made a cure for that... "Mouse form" of Dave's. This waiting is making me irritated and why isn't anyone worried? He does have a Sister he should be looking after right now, right?

(Note: His sister's name is Gwen Hilda Taisuki)

And on top of that, Mayple and Syrup have not said anything since two day's ago.

Tim says "C'mon Girls, say something... please?"

Silence.

Tim says "Is this about what happened two day's ago? Get over it already!"

I then heard a sniff. Did i just make one of them cry? I turned around and saw that... Mayple was trying to hold back a sob. And believe me, Mayple has NEVER cried before. This kinda hurt me a lot.

Tim says "Ma-Mayp-ple?"

Mayple says "(Still sobbing a bit) What...?"

I did not want to see Mayple cry. I was going to make her feel better... somehow.

Tim says "I-I am so sorry i hurt you. I... I just don't like David and when i think about him... I hurt others."

Mayple says "..."

I ran to her and hugged her with all my strength.

Tim says "I-If i was to ever hurt some else with my feelings, I would NEVER want it to be you or Syrup, okay. I am so sorry, Mayple."

She kept Sobbing a bit, but hugged back and Syrup joined in.

Emily's P.O.V.

I watched everything that happened with Tim and his partners and i have never seen him like that before. I guess he love's them a lot more then i thought. But that's not important right now. I have to get to Dennis's, Now!

* * *

- At Dennis's lab -

I found his lab and ran in. He was still awake so i can speak to him. I walked up to him and saw how tired he was.

Emily says "Hey De-"

He jumped out of his chair in surprise and was now on the ceiling.

Emily says "Come on, Dennis. Come down here."

He let go of the ceiling and fell on the ground.

Dennis says "OW! OW OW OW!"

Emily says "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

Well of course he wasn't Emily, come on. I got him on his chair and he looked up at me.

Dennis says "Wh-What are you-you doing here? I have work to do. Trying to make a cure for David is taking longer then i thought it would. And on top of that... I can't seem to find the DVD i was using before."

Emily says "I-I Think i can solve your DVD problem..."

Dennis says "You can!? How!?"

I showed him the DVD that i took.

Dennis says "THANK YOU SO MUCH, EMILY! HOW DID YOU-"

Dennis's P.O.V.

Why is she crying? Did she do something wrong?

Dennis says "Emily, What's wrong?"

Emily says "... I-I-I... I TOOK YOUR DVD! There, i said it. (Starts sobbing even louder) I'm sorry, Dennis. I just wanted to be the one to test out the Machine for you."

So that's it.

Dennis says "And you took my DVD to use one of your own, right?"

Emily says "Yes... Please, just don't be mad at me."

Dennis says "It's alright, Emily. I'm not mad at you at all."

Emily says "Why?"

Dennis says "Well, The reason i don't choose you was because; David Knows how to "Play it safe". and if i chose you, your sister would have to go to. Knowing how overprotective of you she can get. and i didn't know if the Machine would still respond if i sent you both somewhere. you see where i'm getting at?"

Emily says "Yes. Thank you for not being mad at me."

She kissed my cheek and started to stand up. I got up with her and looked at the DVD she gave me.

Dennis says "Even though i got my Disc back, that still doesn't solve my other problem."

Emily says "What is it?"

Dennis says "The cure for Dave. Nothing i make seems to work. I feels like i'm just keeping him there on purpose, but what will people think when they see him?"

Emily says "Hmm... Maybe it's not permanent."

Dennis says "What do you mean?"

Emily says "Maybe he just turn's into a mouse there and Maybe back into a human here."

Why didn't i think of that!? It's pure Genius!

Dennis says "EMILY, YOUR A GENIUS-S-S-S-S!"

Emily says "Um... Thank you."

Dennis says "I better get to work on a Return Tool now!"

Emily says "And i will help you."

* * *

- In Chipping Cheddar -

David's P.O.V.

Zei dropped me off a Camembert and left. I went in and was greeted by Angelina.

Angelina says "Hi David! Glad to see you. I want to know something."

David says "One: Good morning to you too. And two: What do you want to know?"

Angelina says "Have you been to school before? and if you have, who is your favorite teacher?"

David says "Well... I don't really have a personal favorite. Do you?"

Angelina says "Well... My favorite is "Lilly". I think she is the best."

Viki says "Well i think Mimi is the best."

When did she get there!? She just popped out of nowhere. I know it spooked Angelina, but not me. I was looking at a picture of someone.

David says "Who is that? (Points at the picture)"

Angelina says "(Gasps) I didn't notice that before. David, That's Lilly!"

David says "Really?"

We walked up to the picture and looked at it.

Angelina says "It looks like she will be with me here too. The last thing she was teaching me as the "Grand Jete". Watch this."

She started doing Grand Jete's towards the stairs, but fell.

David says "Are you okay? (Help's her up)"

Angelina says "Yes."

Viki says "Maybe you can learn it here. Mimi will help you. Let's go see her now! You two are going to really like her."

We nodded and headed off.

- At the Dance studio -

Viki Was leading us to the studio when i thought i saw something out the window. I looked out and saw nothing.

David says "... I must be seeing things..."

Angelina says "Come on, David! If you want to learn to dance."

David says "Oh, Coming!"

I ran to were Angelina was standing. After a minute of running, we reached the studio. Angelina stopped running for some reason, causing me to stop to.

David says "What's wrong?"

Angelina says "Just thinking."

David says "Alright."

Angelina's P.O.V.

David walked inside and i was alone.

Angelina says "Oh, Lilly. I don't want to look bad in front of everyone. what would you say? ... I know, I should put m best toe forwards."

I then Danced my way to the door and slipped on something. A shadow came over me and caught me. Before i could say anything, a voice said.

? says "Ah, You must be Angelina. I've been waiting to see you. Lilly has told me a lot about you."

Really!? About me!?

Angelina says "Yes, I'm Angelina and thank you."

? says "And i am Mimi. Get with the others so we can start."

I got next to David who seemed Nervous. Well, He said he didn't know how to dance.

Angelina says "Its alright, Dave. Nothing to worry about. Dancing is easy, You'll see."

David says "... Okay."

* * *

- Back in the Real World -

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

Where could my sister be now? I haven't seen her all night. Where could she be?

Elizabeth says "Emily! Emily! Sister! Ashcroftt, Help me!"

Ashcroftt says "... (Starts looking around)"

Maybe Tim knows.

- Meanwhile At Tim's place -

Tim says "Nope. Not a clue. I was... Training the night away. I want to beat David, Don't i?"

Elizabeth says "Well yes, but-"

Tim says "Why not check at Dennis's? Maybe he knows."

Elizabeth says "Hmm... Okay."

- At Dennis's lab -

We got there at 7 a clock by now and we found her with Dennis.

Elizabeth says "Emily! What are you doing here!? Have you been here since last night!?"

Emily says "I'm sorry for worrying you, Sister. I needed to tell Dennis about something i did."

Elizabeth says "What did you do?"

Emily says "..."

Amilea says "It's alright, Emily. It's just your sister. you can tell her."

Emily started to cry and i ran to her.

Elizabeth says "Tell me what you did. I won't get mad, i promise. just please tell me. (Let's out a tear)"

Emily says "... I... I swapped Dennis's DVDs. It's my fault David is there. Right now, I'm helping Dennis make something that can get David back."

Elizabeth says "Um... Okay. (Pats her head) I'll help you out if you need me."

Dennis says "(Mouth drops) Gah..."

* * *

- Back in Chipping Cheddar -

David's P.O.V.

Me, Marco, Viki and Angelina were having lunch together. We talked about music and dance related stuff.

David says "(Sigh) Watashi wa hoka no min'na ga yatte iru nodarou ka."

Everyone looked at me like i said something wrong.

David says "What? Did i say something wrong? I only said " I wonder how everyone else is doing."

Everyone but Angelina then sighed with relief. I could tell something was on her mind.

David says "Angelina."

Angelina says "(Gasps) Y-Yes?"

David says "Are you alright?"

She only nodded and then we heard Mimi Call us. We walked over to see what she wanted.

David says "Yes?"

Mimi says "Alright students, let's get on stage and-"

I saw something fly past her and gasped.

David says "(In his mind) Could it be..."

Mimi says "is something wrong, David?"

David says "Gah... Um, No. Ha, Ha. I'm Uh... Ready."

Everyone Blinked and just let it slide.

Angelina's P.O.V.

Mimi says "Okay everyone, can you think of any Creatures with wing you think you could be?"

Marco says "A Robin?"

Mimi says "Good. Now try to dance like a robin. Imagine yourself flying like a robin."

And Marco did that.

Viki says "A Dragonfly."

And Mimi told Viki the same thing and then it was David's turn.

David says "Um... (See's his Mom, Singing and Dancing) A... A Angel."

Mimi says "An Angel?"

David says "Truly. Just like my mother."

Like his mum? He then Started to Dance in a strange way.

* * *

- Song time. Song: Never truly gone -

David says "Sometime's... it feel's... like there's no one in the world.. that i can count on... then things start to go..."

Mom says "Then someone... came to my life... like a angel... Always staying by my side... never letting me go"

David and his mom says "Oh-oh... the light you gave me... the wings... that let me fly... Flying far away... never looking back... but never far away... from the life i left behind...never turning back and saying... i wish..."

David says "Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh... Never truly gone... never left alone again... never really truly like the times..."

Mom says "That you say "i'll be back"... When your always here... and never looking baaack... Baaack..."

David and his Mom says "Never truly gone... never really left alone... never having to say good bye again... Because your always with me... and never..."

David says "Never..."

Mom says "Never..."

David and his Mom says "Look back and say... Good bye..."

- Song end's -

* * *

Angelina says "Oh my Gosh! that was Beautiful!"

Viki says "So Amazing!"

Marco says "(Claps) Awesome!"

Mimi says "That was fantastic."

David bowed at our cheers and then looked at the sky.

David says "Thank you... Mom."

I only glared at him with a smile and then it was my turn.

Mimi says "Alright Angelina, your turn."

I then saw a bee come this way.

Angelina says "A-A Bumblebee."

Mimi says "Alright then, start dancing like a bee."

Angelina says "No, i mean a real bee."

I was trying to get it away and i almost got stung, if it wasn't for David. He caught the bee with one hand (Without crushing it) and walked away. He came back after a minute and looked down.

Angelina says "What is it?"

David says "... Nothing. I just hope your okay. (Smiles)"

Angelina says "(Smiles back) Thank you for helping me. (hugs him)"

David's P.O.V.

There could be no way a Cybran could be here now. If there's a Cybran, Then there must be... Carbon Dioxnie! He must be waiting for me somewhere.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Okay, that was Beautiful. And that's that, people! We'll do Eminite tomorrow."

Tim says "(Come's in with a bag of ice on his head) Is there going to be a time when you stop hurting me?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "No... I don't think so."

David says "(Come's in with a Yu-Gi-Oh Deck in hand) Let's Duel."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "No David. You beat me 4 times already."

David says "Oh no, not you, Dennis."

Dennis says "Huh?"

David says "I said let's duel!"

Dennis says "Um... Okay."

(Both walk off)

Tim says "Great! Now i can-"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Remember everyone; We don't own Angelina Ballerina or Yu-Gi-Oh at all. And Now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Cupid and Zei: Season 3: Episode 4

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2: (In a Irritate voice) Hello everyone. Welcome back to Cupid and Zei.

David: Hey, you alright?

BATTLEBOYS2: DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!

Tim: (whistling, then stops) Uh-oh... YAH!

BATTLEBOYS2: COME BACK HERE WITH MY DECK, YOU MONSTER!

David: You can Duel?

BATTLEBOYS2: Yes. (Sighs) Why?

David: Why not make your next story be a Yu-Gi-Oh one?

Dennis: Yeah... That's a great idea, Dave, but... Hey, hold on... is that music i hear?

David start's playing "La Vana no Mutopia".

David: Let's get on with the SHOW!

* * *

- In the Real World -

Tim's P.O.V.

David has been gone for a few day's now and Dennis still hasn't made a cure for that... "Mouse form" of Dave's. This waiting is making me irritated and why isn't anyone worried? He does have a Sister he should be looking after right now, right? (Note: His sister's name is Gwen Hilda Taisuki) And on top of that, Mayple and Syrup have not said anything since two day's ago.

Tim: C'mon Girls, say something... please?

Silence.

Tim: Is this about what happened two day's ago? Get over it already!

I then heard a sniff. Did i just make one of them cry? I turned around and saw that... Mayple was trying to hold back a sob. And believe me, Mayple has NEVER cried before. This kinda hurt me a lot.

Tim: Ma-Mayp-ple?

Mayple: (Still sobbing a bit) What...?

I did not want to see Mayple cry. I was going to make her feel better somehow.

Tim: I-I am so sorry i hurt you. I... I just don't like David and when i think about him... I hurt others.

Mayple: ...

I ran to her and hugged her with all my strength.

Tim: I-If i was to ever hurt some else with my feelings, I would NEVER want it to be you or Syrup, okay. I am so sorry, Mayple.

She kept Sobbing a bit, but hugged back and Syrup joined in.

Emily's P.O.V.

I watched eveything that happened with Tim and his partners and i have never seen him like that before. I guess he love's them a lot more then i thought. But that's not important right now. I have to get to Dennis's, Now!

* * *

- At Dennis's lab -

I found his lab and ran in. He was still awake so i can speak to him. I walked up to him and saw how tired he was.

Emily: Hey De-

He jumped out of his chair in surprise and was now on the ceiling.

Emily: Come on, Dennis. Come down here.

He let go of the ceiling and fall on the ground.

Dennis: OW! OW OW OW!

Emily: Oh my gosh, are you alright?

Well of course he wasn't Emily, come on. I got him on his chair and he looked up at me.

Dennis: Wh-What are you-you doing here? I have work to do. Trying to make a cure for David is taking longer then i thought it would. And on top of that... I can't seem to find the DVD i was using before.

Emily: I-I Think i can solve your DVD problem.

Dennis: You can!? How!?

I showed him the DVD that i took.

Dennis: THANK YOU SO MUCH, EMILY! HOW DID YOU-

Dennis's P.O.V.

Why is she crying? Did she do something wrong?

Dennis: Emily, What's Wrong?

Emily: ... Because I-I-I... I TOOK YOUR DVD! There, i said it. (Starts sobbing even louder) I'm sorry, Dennis. I just wanted to be the one to test out the Machine for you.

So that's it.

Dennis: And you took my DVD to use one of your own, right?

Emily: Yes.

Dennis: It's alright, Emily. I'm not mad at you at all.

Emily: Why?

Dennis: Well, The reason i don't choose you was because; David Knows how to "Play it safe". and if i chose you, your sister would have to go to. Knowing how overprotective of you she can get. and i didn't know if the Machine would still respond if i sent you both somewhere. you see where i'm geting at?

Emily: Yes. Thank you for not being mad at me.

She kissed my cheek and started to stand. I got up with her and looked at the DVD she gave me.

Dennis: Even though i got my Disc back, that still doesn't solve my other problem.

Emily: What is it?

Dennis: the cure for Dave. Nothing i make seems to work. I feels like i'm keeping him there, but what will people think when they see him?

Emily: Hmm... Maybe it's not permanent.

Dennis: What do you mean?

Emily: Maybe he just turn's into a mouse there and Maybe back into a human here.

Why didn't i think of that!? It's pure Genius!

Dennis: EMILY, YOUR A GENIUS-S-S-S-S!

Emily: Um... Thank you.

Dennis: I better get to work on a Return Tool now!

* * *

- In Chipping Cheddar -

David's P.O.V.

Zei dropped me off a Camembert and left. I went in and was greeted by Angelina.

Angelina: Hi David! Glad to see you. I want to know something.

David: One: Good morning to you too. And two: What do you want to know?

Angelina: Have you been to school before? and if you have, who is your favorite teacher?

David: Well... I don't really have a personal favorite. Do you?

Angelina: Well... My favorite is "Lilly". I think she is the best.

Viki: Well i think Mimi is the best.

She just popped out of nowhere. I know it spooked Anglelina, but not me. I was looking at a picture of someone.

David: Who is that? (Points at the picture)

Angelina: (Gasps) I didn't notice that before. David, That's Lilly!

David: Really?

We walked up to the picture and looked at it.

Angelina: It looks like she will be with me here too. The last thing she was teaching me as the "Grand Jete".

She started doing Grand Jete's towards the stairs, but fall.

David: Are you okay? (Help's her up)

Angelina: Yes.

Viki: Maybe you can learn it here. Mimi will help you. Let's go see her now! You two are going to really like her.

We nodded and headed off.

- At the dance studio -

Viki Was leading us to the studio when i thought i saw something out the window. I looked out and saw nothing.

David: ... I must be seeing things...

Angelina: Come on, David! If you want to learn to dance.

David: Oh, Coming!

I ran to were Angelina was standing. After a minute of running, we reached the studio. Angelina stopped running for some reason, causing me to stop to.

David: What's wrong?

Angelina: Just thinking.

David: Alright.

Angelina's P.O.V.

David walked off and i was alone.

Angelina: Oh, Lilly. I don't want to look bad in front of everyone. what would you say? ... I know, I should put m best toe forwards.

I then Danced my way to the door and slipped on something. A shadow came over me and before i could say anything, a voice said.

?: Ah, You must be Angelina. I've been waiting to see you. Lilly has told me a lot about you.

Really!? About me!?

Angelina: Yes, I'm Angelina.

?: And i am Mimi. Get with the others so we can start.

I got next to David who seemed Nervous. Well, He said didn't know how to dance.

Angelina: Its alright, Dave. Nothing to worry about. Dancing is easy, You'll see.

David: ... Okay.

* * *

- Back in the Real World -

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

Where could sister be now? I haven't seen her all night. Where could she be?

Elizabeth: Emily! Emily! Sister! Ashcroftt, Help me!

Ashcroftt: ... (Starts looking around)

Maybe Tim knows.

- Meanwhile At Tim's place -

Tim: Nope. Not a clue. I was... Training the night away. I want to beat David, Don't i?

Elizabeth: Well yes, but-

Tim: Why not check at Dennis's? Maybe he knows.

Elizabeth: Hmm... Okay.

- At Dennis's lab -

We got there at 7 a clock by now and we found her with Dennis.

Elizabeth: Emily! What are you doing here!? Have you been here since last night!?

Emily: I'm sorry for worrying you, Sister. I needed to tell Dennis about something i did.

Elizabeth: What did you do?

Emily: ...

Amilea: It's alright, Emily. It's just your sister. you can tell her.

Emily started to cry and i ran to her.

Elizabeth: Tell me what you did. I won't get mad, i promise. just please tell me. (Let's out a tear)

Emily: ... I... I swapped Dennis's DVD's. It's my fault David is there. Right now, I'm helping Dennis Make something that can get David back.

Elizabeth: Um... Okay. (Pats her head) I'll help you out if you need me.

Dennis: (Mouth drops) Gah...

* * *

- Back in Chipping Cheddar -

David's P.O.V.

Me, Marco, Viki and Angelina were having lunch together. We talked about music and dance related stuff.

David: (Sigh) Watashi wa hoka no min'na ga yatte iru nodarou ka.

Everyone looked at me like i said something wrong.

David: What? Did i say something wrong? I only said " I wonder how everyone else is doing."

Everyone but Angelina then Sighed with relief. I could tell something was on her mind.

David: Angelina.

Angelina: (Gasps) Y-Yes?

David: Are you alright?

She only nodded and then we heard Mimi Call us. We walked over to see what she wanted.

David: Yes?

Mimi: Alright students, let's get on stage and-

I saw something fly past her and gasped.

David: (In his mind) Could it be...

Mimi: is something wrong, David?

David: Gah... Um, No. Ha, Ha. I'm Uh... Ready.

Everyone Blinked and let it slide.

Angelina's P.O.V.

Mimi: Okay everyone, can you think of any Creatures with wing you think you could be?

Marco: A Robin?

Mimi: Good. Now try to dance like a robin. Imagine yourself flying like a robin.

And Marco did that.

Viki: A Dragonfly.

And Mimi told Viki the same thing and then it was David's turn.

David: Um... (See's his Mom,Singing and Dancing) A... A Angel.

Mimi: An Angel?

David: Truly.

An Angel? He then Started to Dance like an Angel.

* * *

- Song time. Song: Never truly gone -

David: Some time's... it feel's... like there's no one in the world.. that i can count on... then things start to go...

Mom: Then someone... came to my life... like a angel... Always staying buy my side... never letting me go

David and his mom: Oh-oh... the light you gave me... the wings... that let me fly... Flying far away... never looking back... but never far away... from the life i left behind...never turning back and saying... i wish...

David: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh... Never truly gone... never left alone again... never really truly like the times...

Mom: That you say "i'll be back"... When your always here... and never looking baaack... Baaack...

David and his Mom: Never truly gone... never really left alone... never having to say good bye again... Because your always with me... and never...

David: Never...

Mom: Never...

David and his Mom: Look back and say... Good bye...

- Song end's -

* * *

Angelina: Oh my Gosh! that was Beautiful!

Viki: So Amazing!

Marco: (Claps) Awesome!

Mimi: That was fantastic.

David bowed at our cheers and then it was my turn.

Mimi: Alright Angelina, your turn.

I then saw a bee come this way.

Angelina: A-A Bumblebee.

Mimi: Alright then, start dancing like a bee.

Angelina: No, i mean a real bee.

I was trying to get it away and i almost got stung, if it wasn't for David. He caught the bee with one hand (Without crushing it) and walked away. He came back after a minute and looked down.

Angelina: What is it?

David: Nothing.

Angelina: Thank you for helping me. (hugs him)

David's P.O.V.

There could be no way a Cybran could be here now. If there's a Cybran, Then there must be... Carbon Dioxnie!

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2: Okay, that was Beautiful. And that's that, people! We'll do Eminite tomorrow.

Tim: (Come's in with a bag of ice on his head) Is there going to be a time when you stop hurting me?

BATTLEBOYS2: No... I don't think so.

David: (Come's in with a Yu-Gi-Oh Deck in hand) Let's Duel.

BATTLEBOYS2: No David. You beat me 4 times already.

David: Oh on, not you, Dennis.

Dennis: Huh?

David: I said lets duel!

Dennis: Um... Okay.

(Both walk off)

Tim: Great! Now i can-

BATTLEBOYS2: Remember everyone; We don't own Angelina Ballerina or Yu-Gi-Oh at all. And Now,_ Thanks and BYE!_


End file.
